


Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The eleventh challenge from tinysparks is. . . The Suspect... is You!
A tiny addition: it's also Chanyeol's Birthday Week Challenge!Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 8





	Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!

Welcome to the elevent challenge of tinysparks, The Suspect... is You!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, The Suspect... is You! has been chosen as the eleventh theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. It's the challenge where the writers have to write a story related to Crime/Thriller/Mystery AU. Crime AU in general is a trope where at least one half of the pairing is a criminal (a killer, a thief, a conman, a member of a crime family/mafia/mobster, a gang member, etc.) and brings the other half of the pairing into the world of crime (sometimes by accident). The other type of story that the writers can write are related to Thriller/Mystery AU, which are detective story, murder mystery, mystery novel, police novel, etc. 

The writer can write anything they want, but for this particular round, **we are not allowing any supernatural creatures/paranormal aspect in the story**. For example, a mystery case caused by a supernatural creatures such as vampires, or related to paranormal activity or ghost story. But we do allow omegaverse or a/b/o as we don't count it as supernatural creatures, the reason could be read [here](https://twitter.com/tiny__sparks/status/1293060070800941062?s=19).

So, what kind of cases that the writer can cover for this round? You can watch Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime's cases for some references *wink*

In addition, because Chanyeol's birthday fall in November 27th, which is last month and we have yet celebrated it, so it will be Chanyeol's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write **Chanyeol-centric** or **Chanyeol's pairs** , it can be OTP(s) or OT+ (OT3, OT4, etc). 

For this particular round, Chanyeol is allowed to be anything! Whether he's the detective, or the criminal, or as someone who's closely related to the crime (the witness, the family of the detective/criminal, etc). 

The deadline will be on **December 16th, 10 AM KST**. We also want to request for the writers to add the tag " **Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020** " in the 'Additional Tags' portion of your AO3 post. It can be anywhere in the additional tags (first, in between, last) as long as it's there.

If you're interested in joining the eleventh challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/pjw3VzUvUp9KtDnL6) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **December 14th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_11_The_Suspect_is_You). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_“My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people do not know.”_

_―_ Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle 

_“When a man is denied the right to live the life he believes in, he has no choice but to become an outlaw.”_

_―_ Nelson Mandela

[ ](https://kpopping.com/uploads/documents/f0/2/ba589063cc50c55001838b2cc0ed5328.jpeg)


End file.
